bubblewitch3fandomcom-20200214-history
Bubble Witch 3 Saga Wikia:Rules
Stick to these rules throughout the entire community if you want to avoid being blocked. Rules apply to comments, sandboxes, templates, editing, topics, discussions or any other editable space. There are a list of rules that you wanna stick to if you want to avoid being blocked. See also: Category:Candidates for deletion or Category:Policy. If you want to report vandalism/spam/copyright, You must go to Bubble Witch 3 Saga Wikia:Report to report something inappropriate. Rules * No being bad to this wiki. Can lead to a reminder or a block. * No putting them under pressure. Can lead to a warning. * No swearing, threatening, blackmailing, scaring, insulting, fighting, causing mayhem and no being silly. * Do not repeat the same thing again in the comments. Can lead to a reminder. * No adding insults or swear words to articles. Can lead to a block or ban. * Only up to one letter uncensored is allowed. Such as F*** * Do not insert false information. Can lead to a ban! * No troll-voting on polls. Can lead to a reminder or a block. * Do not insert speculations to articles. Can lead to a block or ban! * Do not block others who you don't like. Can lead to a block! * No blocking or banning people for no reason, This includes for fun. Can lead to permablock. * No impersonating other users. Can lead to permablock. * No fiddling with edits. Can lead to a block. * Do not misuse the summary box. Can lead to a block. * No leaking an info. Can lead to a block, Depending on severity. * No trolling or spamming other users. Can lead to an instant block or an instant ban!!! * No name-calling other users. Can lead to a warning or a block. * No posting inappropriate, intimate pictures such as Porn, Murder, Robbery or any other inappropriate picture. Can lead to instant block! But inappropriate stuff can get a global ban! * No putting beliefs on this wiki. Can lead to a reminder or a block. * Insulting, threatening speculations are prohibited. Can lead to a block or an instant block. * Do not talk about fraud, bad behaviour, violations etc. Can lead to a block. * No vandalising or copyrighting this wiki. Can lead to permablock! Permaban if continued!!! The copyright infringement can result in a 1-year block. This maybe a form of a vandalism/spam! Instant Permaban if copyright violation continued!!! * No sockpuppeting!! Can lead to permablock or an instant ban! * No backchatting other users. Can lead to a warning. * Do not create sockpuppet accounts or any other vandalising stuff!!! Can lead to an instant ban!!! But the sockpuppet account can get a global ban! Instant Permaban if continued!!! * No Edit Wars. Can lead to an instant block! For those who are unsure of the meaning of "edit war": An edit war is when two or more users constantly undo each other's edits on one or more pages. It causes history spam, bad feelings and overall gets no one anywhere. * Do not spam. Can lead to an instant permablock. * No swearing. Can lead to a reminder or a block. * No threatening other users. Can lead to a block or an instant block. * No abusing other users. Can lead to a block! * Do not visit on this wiki if on Cordial, Drugs or Alcohol!!! Can lead to a block! * No racism or discrimination. Can lead to a reminder. * No cyberbullying or cybernating. Can lead to an instant block! * Do not say stuff about King! Can lead to a warning, reminder or a block. * Always do something properly. * No fanon. Can result in a ban. Warnings followed at first. May end up in an instant ban if continued!! * No advertising. Can lead to a block or a ban. * No raging topics. Can lead to a warning, a reminder or a block. * No blanking out pages or removing contents. Can lead to an instant ban!! * No advertising of a product, entity etc. * No deleting comments or blocking users because they have a different opinion to you. Can result in a block or speedy demotion. * Do not bring the drama from another wiki into here. Can lead to a block or ban! * Enemy lists are banned. * No talking about a user that cause drama. Can lead to a block or permablock! * No reverting an edit without stating a reason unless it is vandalism/copyright infringement or revert valid edits. * Do not abuse rollback or admin rights. Can lead to a ban. * No moving pages into offensive name. Can lead to an instant ban!! * No spam edits. Can lead to a ban! * Do not submit copyrighted work without permission. Can lead to permablock or permaban!! * No changing other user's profile pages or sandboxes without their permission! Can lead to an instant ban!! * No creating spam or copyright pages. Can lead to Permablock! * No demoting other users due to a personal dislike. Can lead to a block! * If someone won't answer a question, don't keep on asking it. * Do not collect or store personal information about other users. Can lead to a block or instant block! * No personal attacking or threats. Can lead to a ban!! * No spamming or flooding the chat. Can lead to a block or ban!! * No making spam articles, forum threads or blog posts. Can lead to an instant block! * No spamming in article or blog post comments. Can lead to a ban! * No telling lies against anyone without any proof or evidences. Can lead to a block or ban. * No rude jokes against anyone, even if intended as a joke. Can lead to a block. * No abusing or mocking other users involving their username. Can lead to a block. * No inappropriate profile pictures. Can lead to a block or ban! * Absolutely no talk about sex, rape, body parts, etc. Can lead to an instant block! * Do not make a rude or a threatening joke. Can lead to a block or a ban. * Do not make an article containing dhbsvauvhcjji or any other bad stuff. Can lead to permablock! * No asking for ranks. Can lead to a warning really, but a reminder. * No Hacking!!! Can lead to permablock! Permaban if continued!!! * Do not lie to others. Can lead to a block or a reminder. * No nagging other users. Can lead to a warning or a block. * Only type your sentences in English, Unless this wiki is in another language. No punishment will happen. But can lead to a warning really. However, profile pages and messages may be in other languages. * No intimidating or harassing other users. Can lead to a block! * Do not post inappropriate videos!!! Can lead to an instant block! Permaban if continued!!! * No starting arguments or racism. Can lead to a block! * No comments about hoping they will leave or lose. Can lead to a reminder or a block. * No bossing them around. Can lead to a reminder or a block. * No rudeness or slandering. Can lead to a block. * All users must be at least 13 years or older. * Do not disrespect other users. Can lead to a warning, a reminder or a block. * Always tell them the truth. * Do not say stuff about users. Can result in a block or demotion. * No threatening to demote/abuse. Can lead to a reminder or an instant block, depending on intensity. * No resetting other user's edits or progress. Can lead to an instant ban!!! Further infringements may lead up to an instant permablock if continual. * No typing that a character is hacked. This maybe a lie. Can lead to a warning or a block depending on false information. * No inappropriate, intimate jokes. Can lead up to further blocks depending on severity. * No taunting or provocation. Can lead to an instant block! * No mimicking other users, As well as copying others what they say. Can lead to a reminder or a block. * No asking for user rights just for commands. Can result to a 1 month ban/block. * No Online Dating. Can result into a Permaban/block. * No buying, selling, or trading. Can result to a Permaban/block. * No selling Fandom accounts. Can result to a Permaban/block. * No flaming in any kind. Can lead to a warning or a block. * No guessing or giving any private information (including yours) to others. * Absolutely no violating their copyright system or copyright categories. Can lead to an instant permablock or permaban if copyright infringement is vandalised!!! Copyright violation can serve blocks for months/years. Instant Permaban if continual!!! * Always listen to an admin or bureaucrat. * No excuses or insulting their social media. Can lead to a warning or a block. NO EXCEPTIONS. * No deleting pages or comments without their permission! Can lead to an instant block! Instant Permablock if continued!!! * Do not stumble upon a user's Facebook and distribute it to others. No punishment will happen really, But a warning, a reminder or a 1-day block could happen. Actions * Saying "Just Kidding", "Just Joking" or "No Offense" doesn't make it not rude and the consequences will still happen! * Allowed: "What the heck is this?" Not Allowed: "F**k this stupid level!!!" * Allowed: hell, crap, idiot, damn, heck, piss. but minimally. Not Allowed: F**k, S**t, B***h, L**t, N****r, C**t, F****t, P***y, C**k, W***e, A**hole, D**k. * Allowed: "WILBUR COMMITTED CRIME AGAIN" Not Allowed: "So this robber stole everything of yours! And he will never get your junk back!" * Allowed: "That's not fair!", "This level should be insanely hard!" Not Allowed: This s**t is f*****g hard!" * Allowed: Nice, cheering, calm behaviour. Not Allowed: Harsh Behaviour. * Allowed: "This is my favourite game!" Not Allowed: "People, Don't play this game!!! Stella is hacked!!!" Can be classified as a lie or false information. and the consequences can happen. * Lying to them: "I didn't do it. did it." Can lead up to a reminder or a block. * Teenage Topics are allowed really, Such as Car Crash or Stunts But shouldn't be too overused or graphic, Depending on severity or intensity. But no intimate topics. Not Allowed: "So this murderer gouged out the eyes of all its 300 victims and you could see the blood filled sockets." Consequences * Warning: You will be warned about a rule you have broken. Further infringements may lead to blocks. * Reminder: You will be reminded to reread the rules if you lie to them or break a short rule. * Block: You will be blocked if you break a rule! * Instant Block: You will be blocked instantly for at least 5 or more months! * Permablock: You will get permanently blocked if you break many rules!! * Instant Permablock: You will get permablocked instantly if you violate their copyright or other rules! * Ban: You will get banned if you vandalise/copyright this wiki or break too many rules!! * Instant Ban: You will get banned instantly if you break a large rule!! * Permaban: You will get permanently banned if you break many large rules!! * Instant Permaban: This punishment is worse! If you break too many large rules, You will risk getting a permanent ban instantly!!! * Global Ban: Only happens to sockpuppet accounts, porn, murder, robbery or any other inappropriate stuff! FAQs * "An admin is abusing his/her powers?" What should i do?" Report it to the local bureaucrats. * "What do i do if a user is bullying me off this site?" If a user is HARRASSING you off BWS3, Then you can whistleblow. There are a lot of users. * "I hacked all the levels in the BWS3 game, not the community itself. Will i get permablocked?" No, Hacking the game itself is NOT an offense. Although, people might disapprove of your style and you may get frowned upon. * "I broke a rule and i got blocked! Are these admins going to hold a grudge on me?" They shouldn't, Once the block is over, the user is forgiven. But they will keep a close eye on you. * "What happens if i receive alot of chat bans?" After your fourth chat ban, You will start receiving whole blocks and you will eventually risk getting instant permanent ban from chat!!! Watch Out!!! * "I am less than 13, are you going to block me?" No admin in this wiki should, if the Fandom Staff finds your real age is under or less than 13, they will block you! * "I am new to this wiki, and i am worried, I don't want to get blocked! If you are new to this site, You must first read the rules before making comments or editing. You can ask questions if you want to do so. * "Do these rules apply to other King.com game-related communities?" No, Different wikis, Different set of rules. You'll have to read their rules. * "Will rule breakers always be caught?" If you get away with breaking a rule on the night, Don't think you're out of the woods. There are hundreds of users here. The likelihood is that someone will eventually find it and report it to an admin. In this case, It's not if you get punished, But when. It can be months after the offense. * "Will these rules change?" These rules are liable to change at any given time without warning. * "Someone broke a rule and no one did anything!" If this is the case, Likely the admins overlooked it. Bring it to the admin's attention and report it. * "Can people get permanently blocked?" Yes, We only dish these out to users who are truly detrimental to this community, and are very rarely given out to active users. FAQ Concerning Adminship *COMING SOON! Questions * If you have any questions, The comments are down in the comments section. You can ask questions there. Don't hesitate to ask a question. As long as it's a good question. * If you're not sure or if there's a design error, You can contact an administrator. LAST UPDATED AS OF 01/23/2019Category:Policy